V² Sacrifices
These characters have laid down their lives so that V² may go on. ;_;7 *608 *MEMPHIIIIIIS *Wiki *Bill (sorta) *Green Biker Dude *Gabebot *Lionel *Chocho *Dugdemo *Jackspearo (Even though he returned a gentle ghost) *Vase of coke (From Paris With Love) *Fobbie genocide *Besty(He works with fags now) *Everyone who tried to help Max Payne *Topo's legs. *Dwayne Version .1.0 *Countless Dorfs *Crimson loli *Akbar's Computer *One German guy *Hammond (He was soon after used as a projectile) *Clusterfuckcitybuild *Danielle *Master Pater(;_;7) *Carlos *Space Suit Guy *Space Wife *ZELDA's future, purity and morals *Vaati's Greenhouse (because naru didn't guard it good enough) *Mother Russia *All the Aeons *Goiterman, the wormslinger of North Korea *Waggleton P. Tallylicker *Coodoo(He gets fired all the time.) *Companion cube( (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ ) *Cyborgman(FUCKING GENERAL PUSSYPANTS!) *God (;_;7) *Everyone who watched the nyanyanyanyanyan video. *Coke. *Piggy(;_;7) *Brisko *MeFirsts lvl 80 Hardcore Paladin *The 185 monkeys *Hugo *Amnesia guy *Japan(If only t3t could stream) *Birry Mays *BobertJoe and his multitude of accounts (He gots the bans) *m00's hair *Shinjiro Aragaki *Ric Beisman (Elite Force) *Teardroplets The Mine *Rhogar's Burlap Sack *Leen ( who came back to life ) *Gaia *Six the first *Six the Second *Six the Third *Six the Fourth *Six the fifth *Six the Sixth *Turd *Train Anarchist Guy ;_;7 *All of the collossi *Bankrobber *Ira *Cole *Vietnam Pig *smalltimeRAGEMOE's XBOX 360 *Coolguy666 and his extensive DVD collection *Douk's Vengeful Helicopter *M00 (shot trying to illegally enter the United States ;_;) *Abe Lincoln's Poll Ratings ;_;7 *Ratbros *Helicopter soldier bro dude that swore a lot *Hot twins *All the whores inside the alien getting raped by walking alien dicks *Coodoo's japanese forces *DJ's Computer *Countless Vindictus gnolls *Zombie Griffin *Helicopter Pilot ( Not a zombie ) *Ryan Dunn *Pling pling the Magical Rainbow Unicorn Pony *Yuko's Virginity *HZR's guitar ;__; *smalltimeRAGEMOE's Wii *Rei *Cobra *Alligator *Yoshi *Tetsu *Shark *Safety Man ;_;7 *Spasm dude *Cop killer wan wan *Cow Orker Jim *Rare *Ellis (from Vindictus such a sweet man) ;__;7 *Fred *Coodoo's "BUH BUHUHU" *Diggle genocide *Zoart *Heli's Waffle *All the sheep from the dreamworld *Graphis *ASARYALYUR AND HIS SASSAFRAS OF SALMONELLA *Rocket Gossip Stone *Gabe sheep *UPGRAAAAAAAAADES ;_;7 *Gosuke *JHE (he was lost after going shoppin) *Acura's toilet seat *Beta sephiroth *SPAH's daughter Catherine *Baby Dino *Commodore Volga, Captain of the Transport Ship Helre. (He got paid the big bucks ;_;7) *Earl from dad island *Chief Engineer Andy, of the SRF Exploration Ship Calnus ;_;7 *Axel The Warden of Hades - sacrificed himself for the prinnies. ;_;7 *Naut's Megadrive *SPAH's 360 *Maneater Mildred *m00's Dreamcast *Evee (the poor lil rabbit) *WanWan (Killed by Nanako) * The 1036 demons Nanako killed to get to Junes * Pikablu, the best streamer. * All the people who died in Corpse Party. Feel free to add their ACTUAL names on here. * The goblin that MeFirst tortured * Grey haired woman who died in quicksand * Knife-guy who tried to shank Drake AND Dad * Desert-City * Countless Dr. T3t's patients * T3t's second attempt for his fifth 24 hour stream * All the people on the ship Lady Crithania. They died at least 3 times. Each * Rabbit